


Awoken

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Comfort, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muscles, Phone Sex, Real Life, Reality, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Video, Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Nicky knows he's not into girls, but the boy he's crushing on is taken - but he can watch in awe as he's used and loving it, until invited to join them.
Relationships: Matt Cornett/Joshua Bassett, Nicolas Bechtel/Joshua Bassett, Nicolas Bechtel/Matt Cornett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Awoken

Having some time outside of the limelight had been a good thing for fifteen-year-old Nicolas Bechtel; he had been able to return to normal school, spend time with his older sister before she left him for university and more importantly, be a teenage boy. Except for one aspect of returning to normal life, meant that he no longer had the distraction that other children had from the hormonal world around them and the need to figure themselves out.

He had basically ignored it and had gone all of this time without really having a romantic partner, though he had attempted some dates with girls from school but they usually annoyed him with their desire for the Hollywood connections. Like the one who had literally begged him, on her knees, for the phone number of his former television older brother Isaak Presley. He ended up giving her the number of his former vocal coach after she made it clear that she wouldn’t leave until he gave her it.

It had taken a box of chocolates to get the vocal coach to forgive him but she didn’t try again.

That girl had been a good step in cementing a fact for Nicolas: Girls just weren’t for him. His mind, however, didn’t truly go in the other direction. He for a long while believed that he was straight and eventually girls would change. All he wanted was for one to not be as weird and to be as amazing as his sister. Even if he could do without the assumptions that he was dating his sister, every time he posted about how much he loved having her in his life.

Somehow he’d managed to avoid that kind of unwanted attention when it came to his co-star and on-screen twin, Malachi Barton. Even after snuggling in his lap for a nap, being close as brothers for years, people just thought they were an adorable pair. Even years after Stuck in the Middle had finished, Malachi remained his favourite pillow to nap on. Even if he didn’t get to see the tanned younger boy much more than instagram pictures and a few random FaceTime calls. He couldn’t remember the last time Malachi dragged him into a Fortnite match.

Not that he minded too much, that game hadn’t been as fun lately. Malachi had protested loudly when hearing that, saying that it was, and Nicky was just too addicted to his phone to care about anything on a different screen. The curly black-haired boy knew that Malachi was correct but still pouted on the call at him.

Each of them had silently complained to their favourite ‘older’ Stuck in the Middle co-star, Joshua Basset about it, and it was quite obvious he had no idea what either of the younger boys were talking about. But to their delight, he still listened in and sympathised with them. While kicking the ass of his new co-star Matt Cornett on whatever game they had chosen for the night. It had, unfortunately, given Mal and Nicky the idea that they were right in their argument since Josh had agreed with them both separately.

Despite his ongoing debate with Malachi, the chats with Josh and to a degree Matt, had forced Nicky’s mind to make numerous theories about those two. His brain had all but confirmed it when Nicky opened his instagram and the first post was one by Joshua. It was Christmas themed with him and Matt in matching red and blue shorts and cute santa hats. 

To the hormone fueled fifteen-year-old, that was it. 

There was nothing to hide their bare, sexy bodies. Nicky couldn’t believe he actually felt himself drooling to the image; He’d seen them both shirtless before and it was undoubtedly sexy but to see them both shirtless by the pool together was on a level of its own. After putting that picture together with the way they interacted, he very much doubted that either boy was straight. He didn’t tell Josh that his mind pictured him as the one taking.

He couldn’t, however, stop himself from leaving a comment on Josh's post. 

-Get a room!

While he only got a response of some crying laughing emojis, he got a longer one slid into his direct messages. Not from Josh however, but from Matt.

-Can we borrow yours?

Followed by a large winking emoji.

Nicky took a picture of himself, lazing on the bed. It only got just above his glasses, showing off his somewhat messy bedroom and desk. It wasn’t risque in any way, just him and a typically messy teenage male bedroom. 

-Borrow away, long as you’re cleaning it after.

The response had the fifteen-year-old’s cheeks pinkening a little.

-Why clean? I bet you would love sleeping on it after ;).

Nicky’s thumbs were shaking and his breathing quickened when trying to type a response. He must have typed out three different messages just trying to think of something. Nothing felt right. Too innocent. Too dirty. Too awkward. How was one to respond to his fantasy being confirmed and teased out for his own bed.

It only got worse, when his phone started ringing.

Josh wanted to FaceTime.

-Shit, gotta go!

Chuckling on his side, since he knew Josh was calling; Matt sent something cocky about jerking off before Nicky picked up the phone. His voice shook, “Uh, h-h-hey Josh…!”

The older boy simply groaned and shook his head. Giggling as he revealed his knowledge of the messages. “Matt’s a brat, isn’t he?”

“Oi! You suggested we ask for his bed!” Matt called out, chuckling loudly as Josh ducked his head and gave Nicky, his best ‘who me?’ look.

“Matt-!? He’s there with you? Of course he is, why am I not surprised…” Nicky groaned into the speaker, sinking deeper into his soft bed. One hand lazily played with the sheets while the other held the phone over his handsome face. He was staring up at the ceiling and phone. Josh was grinning broadly at him, looking all too adorable and happy.

“So can we borrow your room?” Matt called out, with the fifteen-year-old hearing the smirk in his voice.

“MATT!” Josh growled playfully, throwing a pillow towards the boy.

“What?” 

It sounded like Matt was climbing onto the bed, then there was a muffled wet noise that confused Nicky. He listened intently as the sound of fabric rubbing together came through the phone beneath more wet smacks. At best he would guess it was little kisses between the two. What Nicky wouldn’t give to see those two kissing. But when Josh adjusted the camera it only showed that Matt was now laying across his back.

“Come on, it would be kinky as dude… like when we snuck into Olivia’s trailer…” Matt purred. Nicky’s eyes widened with the implications of that. He wrapped an arm around Josh’s chest to lightly feel him up while grinding on the hunk’s ass, drawing a moan from Josh’s lips. Still kissing along the nape of Josh’s neck, allowing Nicky to watch every intimate moment between them. “Nicky doesn’t have to hear a thing…”

“M-Matt… no one knew about us!” Josh groaned, moaning a little for the shocked teenage boy on the call.

“Y-you know i’m still on the phone!” Nicky snapped. But it was like neither heard him for a while, as the phone fed him a series of muffled wet moans. The smacking of lips. Matt and Josh took at least a minute to make out while he was on the phone with them.

Watching them kiss like that with such intensity had Nicky rockhard in seconds. Their lips locked with passion and he could clearly see their tongues rolling around between their lips. Moaning down each other’s throats as their kiss intensified. Sucking the other boys’ tongue, while Matt was still grinding down on Josh. Until their lips finally broke with a deep gasp for air from them both. Nicky could only watch in awe.

“Well, guess Bechtel knows… keep it a secret dude.” Matt smirked, turning to face the phone and grinning before returning to his work, kissing and sucking on Josh’s nape.

Nicky opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. At a loss for words as he listened to Josh grunting softly into his sheets. It sounded like the grinding was getting intense on their end. Especially as he could hear the soft thumping now. He just wished he could see it.

“Ungh… Ma-Matt stop,” Josh moaned weakly, and it was clear he meant none of it.

“Hmm, I could but nah. I bet Nicky here wants to watch… bet he perved on you all the time during your Aidan days!” Matt replied cockily, nibbling a little on his ‘friend with benefits’ neck. Both his hands were sliding down Josh’s hips at the time, lowering down to his shorts where they hooked in and lowered them down an inch. All the while humping with vigor. “What do you think, Nicky? Should I pound Josh’s brains out?”

“I-I-!” Nicky made a nervous choking noise. He swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice.

“Bet he wants to do it himself…” Matt smirked, giving Josh a quick peck for Nicky to watch.

“N-no, that’s not what-” Nicky stammered only to be cut off again.

Matt bit Josh’s earlobe and growled into it. “Raise the camera, Josh. Let Nicky see this little bottom ass!”

“Matt…” Josh muttered, blushing heavily at the thought of showing Nicky that. “I’m not showing my butt to Nick…”

“Well, I’m fucking it anyway,” With one rough tug, Matt lowered Josh’s shorts underneath his ass. Revealing the toned cheeks to himself, with the perfect curve. His butt was small but perfectly tight despite how many times he’d split those cheeks in half with his thick slab of meat.

The mouth of the watching fifteen-year-old dropped. Nicky gulped as he wondered if he should end the call and let them have their private time. But it seemed like neither had any intention on stopping now as Matt unzipped his jeans and slipped a thumb into his underwear.

“S-Should I hang up?”

Matt paused, looking up. “Hm? Why? You’d miss the show, and Joshie wants you to watch,”

“J-Josh?” Nicky gulped, eyes on the blissful face of his former co-star.

Josh looked away a little bit and murmured under his breath. The camera lowered down at the last moment, so Nicky wasn’t able to see as Matt pulled his meaty dick out and let it sit between Josh’s firm cheeks. Instead, he could see Josh’s face as he hissed. “F-fuck me, Matt… Let him watch!”

The teen boy wondered why he was a little frustrated that he hadn’t seen Matt’s cock or Josh’s ass, but shook off the thoughts and focused on Josh’s face. Especially as it scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure as Matt slammed the length of his cock inside the teen actor. Nicky heard the muffled hiss and loud thump of skin as Matt buried himself in Nicky’s old co-star.

“L-let me see!” Nicky blurted out in frustration. But Matt began to move already. Slamming in and out hard, pounding Josh’s tight ass with grunts and sighs. Making Josh grit his teeth and moan behind them, this being all Nicky got to see. One of his hands couldn’t keep from slipping into his shorts. Fondling his hardening cock to the sight. “Josh raise your camera, come on!”

“Nah, you can pump your little dick to his face Bechtel…” Matt smirked cockily, hearing the need in the younger boy’s words as he pounded away inside of Joshua Bassett. His hips moved faster, with more force. Driving himself deep and hard into Josh’s tight ring, tearing him up.

“Ungh! A-agh! Fuuuck, he’s so deep in me, Nicky!” Josh moaned into the phone as he got railed.

“Oh god… Josh…” Nicky breathed out, squeezing his now hardened length from the information.

Matt fucked Josh deeper, with husky grunts that flooded the room. One hand moved up along Josh’s spine to his curly mop, then gave it a firm tug. For some reason the tug even made Nicky moan. “MMM! Fuck he clenched so tight when you moaned his name!”

“R-Really?” Nicky questioned, blushing and breathing heavily as he pumped his young cock. Shocked beyond words that he was watching his friend getting fucked, a friend that many would dream of seeing being sexual and never get the chance to.

“Moan it. Louder.” Matt slammed down into his curly-haired co-star.

Nicky’s confusion only grew as his cock twitched from Matt ordering him to do something. “F-fuck Josh! Fuck him harder!”

“Yeah, do it, Matt! Rail me good, make me feel it…” Josh begged, pushing his firm ass back to meet the meaty dick slamming in and out of him. Getting fucked like an animal, on the receiving end of a horny beast. His fingers curled into the sheets and deep grunts escaped Josh as Matt fucked him. “UGH! Fuck yes, right there!”

Josh’s begging had Nicky fully pulling his cock out of his short shorts and pumping his five and a half inch thin cock rapidly. His hormonal mind taking control and giving into the hotness of watching his friend Joshua Bassett, getting his ass railed. He could deal with what this meant for his sexuality later, this was turning him on more then any girl had. His cock wouldn’t stop throbbing in his palm, dripping with precum. It rolled down his thumb and onto his rich caramel skin.

Nicky bit his lip, a hot sight for Josh, as his hand moved vigorously up and down his dick. With every slam Matt pushed into Josh, Nicky would buck his hips. A little conflicted as to what he wanted more; Josh or Matt. Both were sexy and an amazing turn on, now more than ever. Nicky moaned for them both as he jerked off watching their fun.

“Damn, kid…” Matt smirked, grinning at the sound of the fifteen-year-old’s moans. “See Joshie, Nick loves watching you being fucked hard…”

“Mmm… sh-should I show him y-your dick? Fucking me,” Josh asked between grunts.

“If he begs for it…” Matt smirked cockily while forcing himself deeper into Josh. Making the muscular boy grunt and moan out in deep pleasure.

“I-If I what-?” Nicky’s hand faltered on his dick as he was requested to beg. “I have to beg to watch!?”

“Mhm, big to see my cock, Becktel…” Matt responded, still unseen by the younger teen due to his positioning. He shifted into the next gear, and his intensity on Josh’s ass had the hunk screaming for more. Neither paid particular attention to the phone as Matt focused on fucking his brains out. 

Nicky was speechless for a few moments. Watching as the camera shook and Josh almost dropped it. His mouth and eyes were wide open as Matt destroyed him, and all Nicky wanted to do was watch. “P-please, I’ll do anything. Just let me see your dick fucking him, Matt! I need to see Josh’s ass!”

“Not bad, Bechtel…” Matt smirked. Though he preferred the begging he got from Josh, every time he left his fuck buddy blue-balled and needing his release. Something he did often right before they filmed a scene together. “I think you can… watch!!”

Matt released a deep grunt and pushed into Josh. Sliding balls deep then grinding on the sexy hunk, before taking the camera and aiming it down at Josh’s ass again. Nicky’s moan filled both rooms as he waited eagerly to see Matt fuck it. However, to his shock when the thick cock withdrew from Josh it was covered in globs of hot, fresh cum. Matt pulled his full length out until it popped free and bobbed in the air, still dripping the leftover remains of his cum.

“Oops,” He purred. Josh’s hole was oozing his hot load. “Too late,”

Nicky wanted to groan and complain, but his eyes were locked on Matt’s lengthy shaft. The boy had never seen a cock that big outside of porn before. Not that he was a large porn watcher, preferring just to scroll instagram when needing fantasy fuel.

“Holy sh-!” He began.

“Big, huh?” Matt purred, giving his cummy dick a few strokes. Nicky moaned as the hand massaged the cum all over its shaft. “Bitch, come clean me.”

“Massive…” Nicky admitted, watching a little of the cum dripping from Matt’s cock. “Y-you call him a…?”

“Bitch? Sometimes,” Matt said as he slapped his dick against the cum-dripping hole. “His cock throbs from it. Now come clean me, bitch!”

Josh was red in the face as he climbed out from under Matt’s weight, then turned around on the bed. Letting Nicky watch as his long tongue extended then moved swiftly up the length of Matt’s cock, collecting a huge amount of cum which he promptly swallowed with a deep moan. Nicky almost dropped his phone. Josh looked like a total slut lapping at the dick, making sure to lick around the balls too to capture anything that trickled down the sides. Licking every inch he could reach for more cum.

“Holy f-fuck…” Nicky commented loudly, watching Josh’s tongue working and cleaning every inch of the massive length.

“Oh, I’ll fuck him again later. But you’re not watching that,” Matt grunted as the tongue flicked around his tip. Oozing precum onto Josh’s tongue. “Mm… he won’t be able to hold the phone when I REALLY fuck that ass!”

“R-Really? H-How do you fuck him?” Nicky gulped, his cock throbbing and getting for more from its owner. He was so close and it was amazing he hadn’t shot already after watching all of that.

Matt tugged on Josh’s hair and pushed him down the length of his dick. Gliding down his silky throat, “Brutally.”

“W-Wow…” Nicky blushed. His mind’s attempt to picture that died when the camera on Josh’s phone got into the right position to show the curly haired fifteen-year-old the sexy used ass of the older boy.

Confusing him further when his cock and mind almost begged to slide into that ass and fuck Joshua Bassett.

“You wanna fuck that?” Matt asked, while fucking Josh’s face.

Nicky nodded without thinking. The thought of his sliding into Josh’s ass and fucking the older boy, had him drawing all that much closer to shooting his load.

“I’ll set something up for you two… c’ya later, Bechtel,” Matt said before he hung up the call. The last thing Nicky saw before his screen went black was Josh hungrily deepthroating Matt’s massive cock.

It was one of the hottest sights the younger boy had seen. Enough that when he looked down at himself, Nicky almost didn’t realise he’d emptied almost two loads worth all over his shirt. 

“Well… that’s going to need a wash,” He muttered, out of breath. Sinking into his bed tiredly.

He found himself questioning what he had seen all day long, every so often checking his call logs just to make sure that it had actually happened and he didn't just dream of FaceTiming Matt and Josh. He’d tried to text them, maybe hint for another look at them but neither answered. Too deep in their numerous rounds of fucking to pay attention to their phones buzzing. Eventually Nicky just left them alone. 

Much to the horned up boy’s frustration.

There were butterflies in his stomach for the rest of the day as well. Entranced by the memory of Josh getting fucked. Mal would never believe him. It also didn’t help that his older sister was back in town and wanting to spend lots of time with him, to catch up. While he loved time with her, it wasn’t easy handling that while picturing Joshua Bassett’s ass being brutalised. More than once Nicky found himself grinding as they cuddled, which turned him off whenever he realised he was grinding on a girl - no less his sister. Josh and Matt were just too hot for him to focus long.

“Um… Nicky? You uh… right there?” Nicole giggled, feeling her brother a little though she refused to give up the cuddle. She had truly missed her little brother at University. Her friends were great but they didn’t match up to her best friend in the family and favourite person.

“Ah! S-sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Nicky wiggled his hips away. Feeling odd after doing that. Thankfully this was the first time she noticed. “Just lost in my head…”

“And what on your mind has you… doing that?” Nicole giggled, shocked at having her little brother grind against her. “Thinking about a girl? Or boy?”

Nicky simply cuddled into her and shook his head. “No… well… I mean, uh,”

Smiling softly, she just pulled Nicky closer and lightly scratched his curls. “You can talk to me, Nicky.”

“I know! I’m just thinking about stuff,” Nicky murmured softly.

“Okay…” Nicole responded, cuddling with her brother more. Heavily ignoring that the teen’s hardened cock pressed against her once more.

“What’s college like?” The boy asked in a soft tone. Unaware of any grinding as he talked to her.

“Well…”

The siblings fell talking for most of the day, just enjoying their time together. With Nicole slowly helping to pull Nicky’s mind away from Josh and Matt, and his growing desires for both of them and a possible invitation to join them for a little fun one day. She talked vaguely of school, which classes she was busy taking. Nicky talked lightly on auditions and homework, nothing he was too interested in. But night fell and dinner was called in.

After that Nicky retired to his room. Feeling a bubbling desire to text Josh or Matt, maybe tell Malachi everything.

Instead, he found himself lying on his bed in his darkened room with no noise, just processing everything. While girls didn’t really interest the glasses-clad teenage boy, the FaceTime chat with Josh and Matt had proven something to the fifteen-year-old.

Girls may not make his body react, but guys seemed to.

It was then that Nicky really began to think about some things. 

Most of his instagram was boys, hot ones at that. In filming for TV shows he gravitated towards other male actors like Malachi and Joshua, even Bryce Gheisar for a short while. His rivalry with Michael Leone on General Hospital held some real life bickering between two young boys, thinking each was superior to the other. But off screen they would mostly be close friends. Even now when he saw Leone, a little voice in the back of Nicky’s head hissed ‘daaaaaaaamn…!’.

A reaction that Michael’s replacement, Will Lipton had been getting from the curly haired boy lately. With the fifteen-year-old beginning to notice just how attractive the blonde older singer was. Their characters might not have the relationship that they once did but behind the scenes, Will had quickly welcomed a friendship with the younger boy. Who happily took up the offer to hang with the handsome boy. Unfortunately he’d not been able to see Will in quite some time as his character had been thrown out of the spotlight for now, at a boarding school in France. 

At least Nicky got some time to focus on himself. If not for that, then that call with Josh and Matt may never have occurred, leaving him forever in the dark about their sexual relationship or the fact Josh enjoyed him watching it unfold.

Though as he laid on his bed with a sigh, Nicky wanted anything but to focus on himself or his desires for boys. Not that he could help it when his phone buzzed.

“Who’s texting me now…?” The boy rolled over to grab it.

His eyes widened when he saw it was a pair of messages from Matt Cornett, the first being an address nearby followed by a simple message that had him gulping.

-Tmr. 11am. Don’t be late. Wear something quick to remove.


End file.
